Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor. ${45e -27f} =$
Solution: Let's find the greatest common factor of ${45}$ and ${27}$. ${9}$ is the greatest common factor of ${45}$ and ${27}$. $\phantom{=}{45}e - {27}f$ $={9}\left(\dfrac{{45}e}{{9}}-\dfrac{{27}f}{{9}}\right)$ $={9}(5e-3f)$